Kagome's Change
by Bokreeder
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome has changed big time! Will InuYasha still love her and what will her family and friends think? Truths untold and secrets reviled R&R I except all reviews ENJOY!NEW STORY MAY COME UP SOON
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome's Change _

"_Errr! InuYasha is so selfish he took all my ramon noodles that I brought from home." Kagome mumbled as Miroku came up to her. Kneeling by her causally not knowing what she would do he said "Kagome we need to get going InuYasha has found Naraku's sent and he, moving fast"_

_In an half hour Kagome was riding on Kicara with Sango and Miroku with Shipo on her shoulder. InuYasha on the forest floor searching for Naraku's sent . Just as the gang was thinking about go down a look also a load bang erupted from the forest. "oh no InuYasha" cried Kagome with worry. " Don't worry InuYasha just probably got mad at not being able to find Naraku and took his anger out on a poor tree or something." said Shipo "Yah" agreed Sango "But we still should go down and look" "Kicara please take us down there"_

_As Kicara landed softly on the soft ground of the forest floor they as dismounted, Kicara turning back into a kitten Kagome picks her up and says "How about we spilt up and look . I'll take Shipo and Kicara." each group going separate ways. INUYASHA! INUYASHA! called Kagome at the top of her lungs. Shipo had gone to look ahead so Kagome was walking thought the trees. As she was just about to call out to InuYasha again when she heard a loud yell, Shipo! Now run at full speed tree branches slapping her face then she ran into a clearing. There stood Shipo staring at InuYasha who was staring at a woman that was sitting on a cloud that was surrounded by Naraku's poisonous insects._

"_Kagome stay away its one of Naraku's offspring!" yelled InuYasha . Then the woman started to speak "I am Kaia the mistress of potions and I was made by Naraku to destroy you." InuYasha yelled "Ha I could take you down in one hit!" Cutting Wind !! _

_The sword let out the wind and it went in front of Kaia engulfing her in a cloud of dust "Yea it got her!" shouted Shipo who was now behind Kagome. As InuYasha turned around Kagome yelled out "Lookout InuYasha!" Spinning around he saw Kaia still sitting on her cloud unharmed._

"_Heh, you think that that weak sword of yours could standup to one of my protecting potions?" Well how about I show one of my other potions InuYasha" holding up a small ball that held a dark liquid. I don't even know what it does but I think I'll try it on our friend over there." InuYasha froze she ment Kagome! He stated running toward Kagome he realized wouldn't get there in time Kaia was already more than halfway there realizing what he had to do he took off his Kimono and tossed it at Kagome but it was to late Kaia was over top her and had dropped it on her! "KAGOME!" he yelled as Kagome fell to the ground "Oh don't bother she can't hear you that potion won't work for 24 hours leaving the person unconscious. Now I can get rid of you!" "Fat change" yelled InuYasha "Shipo get Ka ." " InuYasha" said Shipo "Your changing" InuYasha looked up it had turned dark and there was no moon in the sky. He was turning human!_

_Dam why now ,thought InuYasha. "Heh Heh Heh so the little half demon has turned human. Well that just made my job easier. "Its all up to me now" thought Shipo I need to get Sango and Miroku. "Kicara go find the others!" Kicara now transformed in to a demon took off in the other direction._

"_MIROKU YOU PERV !"yelled Sango as Miroku carcised her bottom "We need to find the others. It's the new moon. InuYasha is human so they may be in big trouble." " Well we are aren't we, I just thought you might be scared of the dark" " Ha what I'm scared of is you" muttered Sango. Then looking up and seeing a saber tooth cat demon "Kicara!" she yelled as the demon landed next to them. " Kicara take us to InuYasha and the others" jumping on Kicara they headed torwed where InuYasha and the others were not knowing what was happening at that very moment. As they saw a clearing Kicara landed and Sango and Miroku got off and saw what was happing InuYasha his now black hair blowing in the wind was trying, and not succeeding in attacking a woman on a cloud with a " couldn't even cut wet paper of a sword." InuYasha seeing that they had come yelled out "What took you so long?!" "Take Kagome and Shipo and run I'll hold her off." "No we're staying there. I'll use my air rip!" shouted Miroku "NO!" said Sango " Look" pointing at the poisons insects ."Dam" Miroku uttered under this breath as he closed the air rip. I'll take care of it with my boomerang Sango thought as she slung he boomerang at Kaia . It flew thought the air Kaia who was just about to throw a ball with poison in it, then she vanished._

_Running over to InuYasha who was getting up from the ground . When they reached him he had a look of great worry on his face he said one word "Kagome" and he ran over to her limp body. Shipo was in tears crying he wimpred to InuYasha " I'm sorry InuYasha I couldn't protect her" InuYasha now looking a Kagome said 'It's ok Shipo you got Miroku and Sango to come and save us." Miroku bending over Kagome said what happened to her?" InuYasha answered " Kaia threw one of her balls at I don't know what it did to her but she said we'll find out tomorrow." Picking her up carefully her he began to walk toward Kaede's village with he group following wondering what was going to happen. _

" _Well all can do is wait and see what is going to happen." Kaede said to the group " You all should get some sleep, especially you InuYasha, you took a real good beating out there." … " I never go to sleep when I'm in human form, but you should Kaede. I'll watch over Kagome." Looking sadly at InuYasha Kaede nodded and got up and walked slowly out of the hut the others following her. Shipo taking one last look at InuYasha and the Kagome then left. InuYasha making sure that no one else was around he began talking to Kagome "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome it's my fault that this happened to you." And then he became silent a couple tear running down his eyes and waited for the next day. It was morning and it was a beautiful day but in InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shipo's eyes it was a dark and stormy day, the day they find out what's going to happen to Kagome._

_InuYasha was deep in thought let it be a dud, don't make it hurt Kagome please let her be the same I don't want anything to happen to her. It's all my fault I promised that I would protect her but I didn't I like her a lot even more than a lot I lo.. breaking out of his thought he saw Miroku running toward him "Kagome's moving again hurry!" yelled Miroku. Getting up and running toward the hut thinking please be okay. As the entered the hut he let out a shy of relief. There was Kagome standing with the help of Sango and Kaede. Looking up she saw InuYasha standing at the doorway looking at her. "InuYasha you're okay." Then to everyone's horror she was engulfed in black flames._

"_Kagome!" yelled InuYasha as she was engulfed in the flames " I've got to stop this from happening to her!" Then it stopped and there stood Kagome she looked like herself but there where two changes she had two black cat like ears on her head and a long black tail!_

"_Kagome are you okay, are you hurt in any way?!" cried Sango to Kagome who visually was in shock looking at her self and then at InuYasha with tears in her eyes asked "What happened to me ? As she cried they told her what happened. Then looking at Kaede she asked her " Can you change me back?" shaking her head she said "Nay Kagome I can't change you back. I'm sorry." looking up at InuYasha she said "I think it would be best if you took Kagome back home to her time and explain." Oh no this won't be a good visit maybe they will make me eat curry! AHHHHHH!! InuYasha cringed at the thought. Kagome looked at InuYasha and laughing thought her tear obviously she knew exactly what he was thinking and then said "InuYasha I'll make sure that my mom won't give you any curry." So off they went toward the bone-eaters well. Shipo watched them leave then turned around and walked inside looking up at confused Sango and asked "What's curry?" Sango shrugged " I don't know but it must be some horrible torturer if InuYasha 's scared of it."_

"_MOM,GARNDPA, SOUTA I'M HOME" yelled Kagome as she climbed out of the well InuYasha following her. Man Kagome is sure taking this well InuYasha thought as he followed her out of the srin. I hope that her family will take it this well. Walking into the house his sensitive nose picked up something cooking Ramon! And what else OH NO CURRY!! Did she somehow already know? Walking in the kitchen there stood Kagome's mom with her back to them hearing them walk in she began talking to them " Oh Kagome it's good that your back with InuYasha I was beginning to worry. I'll have supper on the table in a few minutes. BANG she had turned around and had saw Kagome complete with her cat ears and tail. " Hi mom how do I look?" then her little brother hearing the all the noise ran into the room about to ask what happened then he saw Kagome and just stood there and gawked. Then grumbling very loudly about getting some peace and quite Kagome's grandpa walked in and also saw Kagome but instead of gawking or yelling he smiled and said " Unicorn water, dried elf's foot and sprit tree bark at to do it" and ran off .Ok that was weird thought InuYasha then he slowly walked over to Kagome's mom and explained what happened._

_As they had dinner everyone eat silently about every 5 seconds looking at Kagome then InuYasha until Kagome had enough she stood up angrily and yelled " I'm fine I haven't changed on the inside I have a tail get over it! I don't.. DING DONG looking over her shoulder she saw her 3 friends at the door Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Oh terrific just what I need at this time. Jumping up she grabbed and grabbed a long coat and two hats one for InuYasha and one for herself putting on one and shoving the other one a InuYasha. She now understood how InuYasha felt to where that hat over his ears it was very uncomfortable. As she walked to the door a great expression of relief came over her friends faces. When she first opened the door they asked "Do you have your memory back Kagome?" memory back? thought Kagome, Oh I get it grandpa told them that I lost my memory. Glaring at her grandpa then at her friends and smiled and answered "Yea I'm okay now I was just about to go out with InuYasha." "Oh your still going out with him? You know Hojo is getting really worried about you. You really shuad breakup break up with him he's a real… then they stopped she could guess why turning around she saw sure enough there stood InuYasha with this hat off and his __Tetsusaiga_

_out! _

"_Um" thinking quickly "Oh guys InuYasha and I are going to a costume party see we um were just about to leave." looking at InuYasha they said looking really nerviest " You look really good in that costume InuYasha." then turning back to Kagome they asked " Where's your costume Kagome?" looking confused then smiling she said I'm wearing it right now and she took off the coat and hat. "Oh my Kagome its so real looking! Eri asked in awe " How did you get the costume to move like that? It seems real!" "Well it look some thinking but we pulled it thought." Oh can we come to?! PLEASE!" "Well…." looking sadly at her friends eager faces. She couldn't lie to them any more, she had to tell the truth. Then she sighed this was going to be hard to say " Guys I have something to say were not going to a costume party." Then jumping up from the table Kagome's grandpa said " Oh she must still be suffering from memory lost dear. Don't pay attention to her she's still suffering the effects." "No grandpa I don't want to lie any more, I hate lying to them all the time!" Looking at Kagome Yuka asked " What do you mean Kagome? What haven't you told us?" Looking at InuYasha then looking Kagome Yuka asked in a scared tone " OH GOD YOUR NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?!" after that it became really quite everyone looking at her seeing what she said "No" Kagome muttered under her breath blushing a little. "Thank god don't scare us like that" whispered Ayumi "But what is it that you need to tell us about?" "Well this may take a while so you all better sit ("Oh sorry Inuyasha" Kagome says quickly as he falls to the ground) down" when every one was settled she began the story about her 15__th__ birthday and how she fell down the well and met InuYasha and how she broke the __Shikon __Jewel and them how they had to find the shards before some else did. She went on to tell them about Naraku, Kikyo, Shipo, Sango, and Miroku. Finally finishing with when Kaia had attacked her and she had changed. "So let me get this strait you've been jumping down a time traveling well and fighting this evil duded with magical arrows, a hole in a monks hand ,a over size sword and a big boomarang? "Ms Higurashi __I think your daughter needs bed rest" said Ayumi looking at Kagome with concern. Looking at InuYasha Kagome said "We need to bring them with us." nodding InuYasha said with understanding " We'll take them in the morning." _

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	2. Chapter 2

"Take us where?" asked Eri "Oh you don't still mean that well of yours. Do you?" then piping up from behind Kagome Eri said "If it makes you happy Kagome I'll come over tomorrow and see what going to happen." then glaring over to the others as if to say that they better go along with her or they'd get a VERY long lecture on how to be a friend. Yuka and Ayumi looked at Eri quickly and then said that they'd be here tomorrow also. As Kagome watched her friends leave she thought out load to herself " I hope I did the right thing." shying she thought why did I even have to go thought with this, Sometimes I wish that I never got pulled down the well by that centipede demon. What! She thought where did that thought come from! If I had never fell down the well and meet InuYasha . She shuddered to think of not meeting InuYasha. Then she began to wonder what would have happened if she hadn't fallen down the well. Probably I be dating Hojo and…what else? Then she realized that she'd just be ordinary school girl. Shying she changed into her PJ and climbed into her bed. And was asleep even before her head hit the pillow.

Sliding the window open InuYasha climbed into her room. Looking over at he saw that she was asleep. As he looked at her he almost laughed, her cat Buyo was playing with Kagome's ears! Trying hard not to laugh he walked over to Kagome and picked up Buyo and put him down on the floor. Then walking over to the window he was about to jump out he paused, there was one thing he had always wanted to do getting down from the window sill he walked over to Kagome making sure that she was still was asleep he bent over and rubbed her ears. As he was rubbing them Kagome smiled and began to purr!(LOL!) Then smiling InuYasha went to the window and jumped out.

Morning…….

"Kagome we're here!" yelled Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi as they entered the house. "I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Kagome in reply. Running down the steps she greeted them with a smile and said " Let's go" then turning around she walked out the backdoor. Eri Yuka and Ayumi watched her with great concern. She was looking up at the trees muttering something under her breath. Yuka leaning over to Eri she whispered " do you think that all the sickness caused her to go crazy ?" Kagome was up ahead and she stopped turning around shying she said "I'm not crazy just wait and see." then continued walking to the well. as they reached the well InuYasha jumped from a nearby tree and barked "What took you so long?!" glaring at him she said "We aren't in a huge rush so be quite or I'll say the s word." Then she opened up the door to the well walking down the stairs she began to talk " Now you need to hold on to me and InuYasha and don't let go or else something bad might happen" Then she took out the part of the jewel that hung around her neck .Looking at them she chuckled to herself as she looked at her friends. They were all clinging to InuYasha who was looking at them with annoyance. Smiling she took Ayumi' s hand and pulled them down the well. Wind was rushing over them a blue stated to surround them looking over at InuYasha she smiled there were three terrified faces around him, it had worked she hadn't been sure if it would have worked. She had figured that when she held the jewel and then touched them it would have made

a chain-reaction, tacking them also. Then as the blue light stopped she looked up and saw

the clear blue sky above her. Looking over at her pale friends she grinned and said

"We're here." then began climbing up the vines.

Wow I almost didn't think it would work, thought InuYasha as he pried Kagome's

friends off him, Although I didn't say anything because that would have been a major sit.

Then picking them all up he jumped out of the well. "Oh my Kagome wasn't lying to us"

whispered Ayumi So she really has been jumping down a time traveling well and

fighting this evil duded with magical arrows, a hole in a monks hand ,a over size sword

and a big boomerang. Wow! thought Yuka as she followed InuYasha out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"KAGOME YOUR BACK !" yelled a small voice from the bushes then a small kid came out from them and started running toward them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it has a tail!" yelled Eri then began whacking poor Shipo with her purse. "OW OW Kagome what did I do wrong!?" cried Shipo as he was getting hit silly by a hard thing from a girl in a pink shirt and skirt. Eri stop this is Shipo don't hurt him cried Kagome. Looking up Eri whispered " So they are real." shying Kagome said " Well I would think so I mean we did go down the well." and then turned and began walking toward the village the others following her nervously. As they entered the village ,many villagers stood and whispered to each other. InuYasha with his sensitive hearing heard everything. They actually thought Kagome's friend were demons! Shying he went ahead and bent over and whispered to Kagome " I thing your friend's need to change clothes, the villagers are starting to wonder." looking a bit startled Kagome nodded and whispered back "I hear them to. I'm sure Kaede has some spare kimonos." and then began walking quicker toward Kaede's hut.

"Kaede we're back" yelled Kagome as she walked through the door then added " I brought my friends." with her back still to her Kaede answered "So ye figured out how to bring others." then stood up and turned around and walked over to terrified Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and said "Let me see your faces clearly" then after awhile she sighed and said "Try to look more intelligent please." Kagome smiled that was the first thing Kaede had said to her but the only difference was that she had been tied up. Then still smiling she asked Kaede if she had any spare kimonos eyeing the three girls then she smiled and nodded and began to look through a old chest in the corner of the hut. After some rummaging a little she pulled out three beautiful kimonos. Smiling she said " I think these will fit you, if we hem them in some places. Then turning to InuYasha she said sternly "Ye better not let Miroku come in hear InuYasha ye will stand outside and keep a lookout for him will the girls change. Nodding InuYasha then walked out of the door. "Okay ye can change into them now. And then handed each of them a kimono. When they had changed Kagome had to admit that the colors looked really good on them, Yuka was wearing a forest green background with a golden leaf design, Ayumi had a deep red one with a elegant black dragon design wrapping around her waist and Eri wore a light blue one with light pink flowers and vines in a beautiful design. "Where did you get these beautiful kimonos?" Kagome asked in awe as she circled her friends. They belonged to me when I was ye age. "Oh there glorious" cried Kagome and ran over and hugged her. 

"Um Kagome, is it alright if I go to the spring we passed on the way here?" asked Ayumi. "Sure, just don't pick any of the plants around there some are poisons to touch or they may demons in disguise." answered Kagome her tail wiping back and forth across the floor.(AN: no I did not forget that Kagome had changed the reason why the villagers didn't go running and screaming when Kagome walked by was because someone with a big sword told them they'd be sorry if they did.)

As Kagome helped Kaede with hanging the wet clothes on the line out side she heard with her sensitive ears someone yelling and running then out of the trees came a very frantic Ayumi. "Are ye okay child? Are ye hurt?" cried Kaede in worry. " No I'm not hurt but this man at the spring asked me to bear his child!" yelled a hysteric Ayumi. Shying Kagome muttered "I was hoping that you wouldn't have met him that way. The perv." Then she heard rustling from the bushes where Ayumi had come out of. Kagome got ready to tell Miroku off for hitting on her friend. But instead of him out came a very mad Sango. "Miroku has taken a "_nap_" under a tree" fumed Sango as she said this she shifted her Hiratsu. ( I'm not quite sure how to spell the name of her boomerang. Can you email me how?) Kagome shook her head she had a very good idea of how Miroku had gotten his "nap". Looking over at Sango, Ayumi was trying to figure out who was this person was(AN: When Kagome had told her friends about her friends in Ancient Japan she didn't tell them what they looked like.) Ayumi this is Sango; Sango this is one of my friends from my time. Before Sango could answer two people came out of the bushes, Yuka and Eri. As they ran up Yuka asked " Are you guys okay we heard yelling and we came running." "And we found a unconscious man by a tree; he had a very large bump on his head." added Eri frowning Kagome muttered "Talk about bad first impressions." and then introduced Sango to Eri and Yuka ,then explained who Miroku was and why he was unconscious. Then turned around and walked into Kaede's hut to start with the herbs that Kaede had picked the other day.

As Yuka, Eri and Ayumi walked around in the village. Yuka noticed that a lot of men were looking at them strangely, at first she thought that they still may think that they were demons and she began to worry should they be walking alone if they still thought that but as she continued to look around she realized why they were looking at them. Every man sometimes has these thoughts and they happened to be thinking it now ( If you have no clue of what I mean then just think of Miroku.) Then walking quicker to her friends she hissed to them "We need to turn around now some of these men are starting to get ideas" Looking worriedly around Eri and Ayumi then nodded. They would have made it if some one had stopped them.

**I know I know its been a long time since I've updated and I won't update anymore until I get at least 5 reviews. Please don't hate me for leaving a cliffy. REVIEW OR I"LL SEND NARAKU'S DEMONS AFTER YOU!! Not really but review. **


	4. Chapter 4

As the dust cleared there stood a young man wearing brown arm and leggings with silver armor and a sword hanging by his side. With this arms folded he glared at the girls then demanded " Tell me were my mate is." Looking confused Eri said " We have no idea who you are or what your talking about." As he walked closer he said "You must know my mate, I mean you have her sent all over you." as he was saying this he as sniffing the air then he scrunched up he noise and muttered in disgust " Dog-terd is with her. As soon as I smelled Kagome's smell change I came as fast as I could to see if my mate was alright." shying he looked up and saw three very discussed faces "What!" he yelled at them "Kagome's married?" Yuka whispered "OK just who are you?" she added standing up straight he said " I am Koga a wolf demon the mate of Kagome." With a strange look from Ayumi then smiled and said " That can't be true because I remember Kagome telling us about you. InuYasha beat you to a pulp when you just looked at Kagome. InuYasha would never allow you to marry her." Looking at Ayumi he muttered "That dam dog-terd couldn't stop us from loving each other." "but how come Kagome never talked about you but always about InuYasha? " after that comment she had gotten a death glare from Koga. Then shying she realized that this was going nowhere with this empty headed numb skull and began walking toward the hut the others following. "Kagome my love I am hear to take you with me away from dog-terd." yelled Koga , from inside you could hear a very load moan then a bit of rustling and then out came a very annoyed Kagome. She had covered her ears with a bandana and her tail with a apron(an: it wraps all the way around her waist.) then started to yell at him "KOGA YOU NEVER GIVE UP DO YOU! I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!" looking taken aback by this then he noticed something he walked up to her and smelled her "Damn Kagome what happened to you smell like a demon ." When she didn't answer he hissed "Explain now." glaring at him for she was still mad at him for calling her his wife she whispered "Ok Koga you really want to know?" then not waiting for an answer she took off he bandana and apron.

"Oh God Kagome what happened to you?" Koga asked in aw while walking around her "When I smelled your blood change I never expected this." then he scrunched up his noise again and growled " The mutt did this didn't he? Wait he isn't your…I mean he didn't, did he?" looking frustrated Kagome then realized what he meant why in the world did everyone thing that I did it with InuYasha I am a virgin people she thought sourly. Then simply said "No, No, No and it was Naraku's new incarnation." Looking at her with relief then anger he yelled "First my comrades now he's hurt my mate he must die!" Then a rustling came from the trees above. "It must be a demon stand back Kagome I'll protect you." then they all heard "You wimp of a Wolf couldn't even protect her with ten Shikon jewels in those weak legs of yours." and then a loud "SIT BOY" and a thunk. "Um Kagome what happened to InuYasha?" chuckling in the background Koga explained "InuYasha is forced to the ground because of those beads around his neck" then he started laughing and Kagome then thought grimily if you don't stop calling me your mate I'll get Kaede to put prayer beads on you to so I can sit you both. Then with one more dark glare she turned around and went back inside the hut. "What's her problem?" Koga now asked "Thawt?" (What) grumbled InuYasha who was still in his hole. Shaking her head Ayumi thought poor Kagome she has to deal with this all the time. As she began walking back to the hut she heard "She's my mate!" and a load thunk. In the hut she heard a growl and "Kaede can I ask you a favor?"

**So how did you like it sorry about not updating this in a long time I got grounded. So I put a short one up for the time being, but the next chapter will be fun and long I promise! ! Also I need a word for Koga's prayer beads REVIEW YOUR IDEAS also if you have some comments that you would like to bring up. REVIEW or I'll cry I LUV reviews. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time-**_

_Shaking her head Ayumi thought poor Kagome she has to deal with this all the time. As she began walking back to the hut she heard "She's my mate!" and a loud thunk. In the hut she heard a growl and "Kaede can I ask you a favor?"_

_The next day-_

"_See mutt Kagome likes me better. She wants to give me a gift." gloated Koga. InuYasha smirked that was no gift, it was more like a curse and it's name was prayer beads. Yep Kagome had finally gotten fed up with all. As she put the necklace on him Inuyasha couldn't help but think about how dim- witted Koga was I mean how many times had he seen me get "Sitted" by Kagome? Oh well it was his problem now. Then going out of his daze he heard Kagome cry out "There ya go!"_

_Turning around he saw Kagome's friends coming out of Kaede's hut. Eri yawned and then stared at the necklace around Koga's neck then at InuYasha looking confused she began to ask "Um Kagome isn't tha…" fretting Kagome quickly answered "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all!" Eri was about to ask something else but was shut up by a elbow in the ribs by Yuka. Turning around and smiling Kagome then asked them if they wanted to go get the herbs for the medicine that Kaede needs to make. They all nodded and began to fallow Kagome to the fields. "Wait my love I'll make sure your safe." yelled Koga; he soon regretted these words because if looks could kill he would be dead now._

"_Koga" growled Kagome "DOWN BOY" thump and then "What the fuck is this thing?!" yelled Koga although you could barely understand what he said for his head was stuck in the ground. "Koga go back to Ayame like you promised." growled Kagome "But you're my.." Koga scampered "NOW! And you be good to her because she can use those peace beads too!" then turning to InuYasha who was rolling on the ground laughing and yelled " Oh shut it InuYasha don't make me say the s word!" that stopped him from laughing. But on the inside InuYasha was still laughing hard, Koga looked ready to pee in his pants. He had never seen Kagome so bad before! Ha serves him right._

_As they watched Koga run off in the distance Shipo asked " Do you think he really will go back to Ayame ?" smiling proudly Kagome chuckled and said "He better because I can down him from any were! Also I had Kaede make the beads so they'd work for Ayame to." she then looked over at her friends and told them " Well now that problem is taken care we have another one to deal with ,if we want to get those herds before it gets dark out we better get started, it's a long walk from here." and then picked up her bow and arrows and began walking toward the mountains her friends following her. _

_Looking up at the sky InuYasha tried to figure out what was making him so nervous he didn't smell any demons around that were near the village, except the long gone wolf smell still lingered in the air. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he examined his claws then it came to him the, new moon. When would Kagome change, would she even change? Getting up he began to run to Kaede's hut maybe she would know the answer. As he walked into the hut and looked around the hut Kaede wasn't there but he smelt her sent close by he pushed open the door and walked out glancing around he saw the she was walking back from one of the huts that he had passed. "Kaede I have a question to ask you do you have a minute?" looking at him Kaede could see what was wrong for she to had begun to consider the problem to. Frowning she answered " I do not know what will happen, but we need to keep an eye on her for a while for we don't know if she'll change or not._

_Kagome pov :_

"Um Kagome is this the right plant?" questioned Ayumi looking at the plant with suspicion. I couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events. In my time it always seemed that I was asking for help in our time and now it was the other way around. Walking over to her to take a better look at the plant I realized it looked exactly like the plants I had taken home that one time. Grabbing the plant out of Ayumi 's hand I threw it into the stream, "OH NO" I cried as I watched the demon rise from the water. I was so stupid the plants changed when they had contacted with the water and now I had just tossed one into the river! Grabbing my bow and my arrows I began shooting purification arrows at it. When the plant demon was finally dead I turned to my friends to see if they were okay. Well they weren't hurt, but defiantly were terrified about the whole experience of seeing their friend kill a huge demon with glowing arrows. " Kagome what was that?" squeaked Eri. "Those were my purifying arrows I answered simply then looking up at the sky I realized that it was starting to get dark. I growled we wouldn't be able to make it back before dark, wait InuYasha and Koga could run fast maybe I could to. Turning back to my friends I cried "hop on my back I want to try something" Looking confused they got on Eri clinging on my right shoulder, Ayumi on my left and Yuka right in the middle of my back with her arms around my neck. "Hold on tight." I whispered "Wait! What are you going to dooooooooooooooo!" cried Yuka as we took off in a great blur. 

_End of prov_

"InuYasha what's that coming toward us?" yelled Shipo InuYasha looked up sure enough there was a large figure coming at them with a great speed. As InuYasha began to reach for his tesiga he stopped and started laughing. Bewildered the group looked at him wondering if he had finally lost it. "Are you okay InuYasha?" whispered Sango. Smiling at the others InuYasha chuckled then said " You'll see in a few seconds." They all squinted looking hard they finally figured out what it was, Kagome was running toward them with all three of her friends on her back. But that wasn't the true amusement the funny part were the horrified faces of her friends. Then as Kagome skidded to a stop she looked around at her confused friends and said in an annoyed tone "Well you didn't expect me to walk all the way here in the dark did you?" then turned her head around to her friends and whispered "You know you can get off now." looking at Kagome with surprise they then slid of her back. Looking up at the sky Eri muttered "Talk about high speed." Grining clearly pleased with herself Kagome panted "Since you and Koga could run that fast I figured that I could do it to." InuYasha looked at Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, they clearly weighed over 300 pounds altogether. Then he looked at Kagome she wasn't even out of breath. He was amazed with being changed only for four days to be able run that fast and still carry a really heavy load. That's a lot to take on in a few days. Then Miroku spoke up a said "Kagome are you felling any different, in any way ?" Dam monk we had planned on not bringing up the problem and just seeing what happened not to put her thought the worry of changing whenever it might or might not happen. "Well my hearing and eye sight have dulled a bit." answered Kagome a bit confused. InuYasha couldn't help but think bitterly yet you can still run as fast as Koga and carry over 300 hundred pounds? Sheesh! "Well you may just be over acting I mean you did just run over three miles and was carrying over 300 pounds on your back." muttered InuYasha. "Hey we aren't that heavy!" yelled Eri clearly insulted. Turning to Eri he was about to apologize but she then gasped, her horror struck face bathed in the last raises of sunlight and whispered "Kagome" that all he needed to hear her Kagome's smell was changing fast. InuYasha looked up it was the full moon. Perfect, the thing that had made him worry the most was that maybe she would have changed on the night of the new moon. Then he wouldn't have been able to protect her from the dangers that creped in the darkness. He turned around and saw the old Kagome that he had gotten to know over the last year. The Kagome that had taught him how to trust and be trusted. And the Kagome that truly liked him for who he is a half demon.

"Um InuYasha you know just because I changed back doesn't mean that I can't walk" Kagome fumed as he carried her on his back. He always said that she was weak a she wanted to prove that she wasn't and this was not helping what so ever. When the entered the InuYasha finally put Kagome down. She looked over at her friends and saw that they were giving her a look that she clearly knew what it meant, she whispered to them harshly " It's not what is looks like InuYasha changes to so he always frets about his so now he does it on mine. "Well that clearly means something" shot back Ayumi but then became silent at the look Kagome gave her. Then all three of them fallowed her inside the hut.

_Kagome's pov: _

"Kagome Kagome Kagome KAGOME!" cried a voice from the darkness arousing me from my sleep. "What" I grumbled "Are you awake" asked the voice I now recognized as Eri's. I couldn't help but wonder why people even ask that question when they just yelled in your ear and answered. Sighing I answered sleepily "Yes I'm up what do you want" Looking at the window Eri answered worriedly "Well I was looking out the window and I saw these flying snake-like things that were carrying glowing balls. So I got worried and woke you up." "Oh those are Kikyo's soul collectors. They won't do you any harm." I whispered then added under my breath " Unless you plan to die anytime soon." she nodded visually comforted by the information but then asked " You mean the Kikyo that InuYasha likes a lot?" I nodded then stood up and began to walk toward the hut door turning not turning around I whispered to her "I'm going for a quick walk I'll be back in a little while." and then walked outside in the cool night air.

As I walked thought the forest to the well I thought of how I really shouldn't leave but I just wanted to escape for a few hours Kikyo wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so InuYasha wouldn't miss me and the other are probably all were asleep. So as I walked over to the well I felt no regret of going. And the blue light washed over me as I passed three hundred year into the future.

2 hours later:

I climbed out of the well felling a bit better. Mamma had gotten really excited when she saw me without my ears and tail, but after I explained about the full moon she hugged me and said that she loved me in any shape or form. She then asked if I wanted a bath and something to eat nodding yes she ran to go get the bath ready she clearly understood that something was troubling me and didn't want to talk about it. So that's how I spend my two hours in the bath and eating mammas cooking. Now walking back I stopped I could hear Kikyo's voice drifting from the woods, they were getting closer. Quickly I hid behind a tree as they came into view. They were holding hands and whispering to each other not noticing that I was there. Kikyo hugged him and then asked "Will you now go to hell with me my love? " InuYasha didn't saw anything but he pulled back from her and looked at Kikyo and whispered "Kikyo I love" I turned away not wanting to hear any more. I probably won't see him ever again. I could feel the tears starting to rundown my face, I "Kagome." I froze did I hear what I thought I had ?" spinning around I saw that he had pulled completely away from the horror struck Kikyo and continued to talk "Kikyo I will avenge your death, But the feelings I had for you are gone. Your dead walking among the living and have a body made out of clay. You don't belong in this realm." then he turned around and stared at me as if to ask if I felt the same way as he did. I did. I smiled through my tears and ran into his arms. Then when we broke apart he got on one knee and asked me a question I thought that would never come from his lips, " Will you marry me Kagome?" Now crying tears of joy I nodded yes. InuYasha then jumped up and cried out "Really? You'll marry me? You don't care that I'm a half demon?" I hugged him again and whispered " Yes, and I love you, I don't care that your a half demon." I looked up his eyes were blank. "InuYasha?" I whispered "InuYasha are you okay?" Then he fell over with an arrow in his back. Dead.

**Ok never expected that to happen did you? Well review and find out what happens. **


	6. Author's Note

**Hello people I want those reviews in it's NOT over there's still more of a story! Please review please ? **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I wont list the reasons but I was really busy. And I have warning for the Kikyo lovers IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER THAN DON'T READ ON! . Thank you so much for the many reviews This is my last chapter. So here you go- **_

_Last time:_

"Really? You'll marry me? You don't care that I'm a half demon?" I hugged him again and whispered " Yes, and I love you, I don't care that your a half demon." I looked up his eyes were blank. "InuYasha?" I whispered "InuYasha are you okay?" Then he fell over with an arrow in his back. Dead.

Eri looked worriedly outside where was Kagome? She's been gone for over two hours. Maybe I should go ask the others if they've seen her. Walking outside she looked up in front of her. The hut where the boys slept was right ahead. Eri looked at the door' hopefully they were all fully clothed. She then closed her eyes just in case. Walking in the door I saw the lecherous monk smiling at me, Eri didn't even want to know what was going through his head right now although she had a good idea already. Eri looked around InuYasha wasn't in here but that little kid that she had hit with her purse was fast asleep in the corner. "Um Miroku have you seen Kagome any were around here? She went on a walk about two hours ago and hasn't come back. I'm beginning to worry." The monk frowned and muttered " I haven't seen her but I have a pretty good feeling where InuYasha is so that would mean that she would be near by him. Let us go look." With that he got up and walked out the door.

Eri looked into the dark forest and whispered to Miroku "Do we have to got in there?" tuning to see the look of fear on the girls face Miroku smiled and said " I'll go and you can just stay here and watch for demons." Shaking her head furiously she was about to say something but was interrupted by something that sent fear running down there spines a scream, Kagome's scream. "Jump on my back now!" yelled Miroku with that they ran into the woods towards the scream their friends unknowing of what had happened.

_Kagome's pov_

"Kagome you know that you can't run from me forever. I will get you like I got my beloved InuYasha that you took away from me." shrieked Kikyo. Panting heavy I dodged another arrow. I had already gotten hit by one of her arrows and was bleeding heavily my vision already blurring. Then I head soft footsteps that could only be Kikyo's I turned around there she was standing in front of me her eyes blazing with anger. With her arrow pointed at me looking me in the eyes she whispered "Goodbye Kagome" and was about to let go of the string when a voice rang out "Kikyo drop the bow or I'll use my wind tunnel." "Now" cried another voice. Looking up Kikyo yelled with a crazed anger " NO THIS WRETCH MUST DIE!" and then turned back to me and was about to let go when the first voice called out to her "Kagome hold on to the tree now and don't let go whatever happens" I nodded faintly my vision staring to haze for the loss of blood. How hard had she gotten me? I couldn't help but wonder as I grabbed on I nodded faintly my vision staring to haze for the loss of blood. How hard had she gotten me? I couldn't help but wonder as I grabbed on to the root that was in front of me. Winds started to whip around me and pick me up. I tightened my grip not making sense of what was happening. Then I heard screaming and someone trying to pull me into the wind also I didn't want to go to the wind it howled like a wild animal trying to pull me into its jaws. 

The hands then unclasped from my ankles and flew into the giant beasts jaws. Then it stopped I heard crying out to me, I wasn't even sure if they were real or just inside my head. I looked up to see the tree that saved me it was the God tree. The tree where I first laid eyes on InuYasha. "Oh InuYasha" I whispered before the darkness flooded my vision leaving me in a world of the unknown.

_End of pov_

"Miroku do you think that Kagome is ok?" Eri whispered to the monk he nodded and answered " InuYasha is probably near her so he shouldn't let anything happened to her. But just in case he's not we better go and see. " Eri looked at the monk he must have great powers for he ran through with great speed the trees has if the trees weren't even there then we stopped and Eri got off Miroku's back and they heard a voice that was in asterisks coming a little of to there right " Kagome you know that you can't run from me forever. I will get you like I got my beloved InuYasha that you took away from me." a look of great worry spread across their faces they were thinking the same thing, what had happened? They then walking closer they saw Kikyo walk over to a figure she then whispered "Goodbye Kagome" wide-eyed Eri whispered hoarsely to Miroku "Do something hurry!" Nodding he yelled "Kikyo drop the bow or I'll use my wind tunnel." "Now" yelled Eri as if the threat the he had yelled wasn't persuading enough. Kikyo turned to them with a look of pure furry, she had gone mad. " NO THIS WRETCH MUST DIE!" she screeched and turned around to Kagome again and was about to pull the sting back and let go Miroku yelled "Kagome hold on to the tree now and don't let go whatever happens" nodding Kagome felt around for the tree. " She must be in a lot of pain from that wound." whispered Eri. The Miroku pulled of his beads and opened his wind tunnel. Kikyo turned away from the pull and grabbed Kagome's legs and held on tight until she lost her grip and she was gone. 

"Kagome your bleeding really badly we need to treat that wound" yelled Miroku as he ran to her already have closed the wind tunnel. "Kagome please say something." cried Eri kneeling over Kagome with a look of worry "Kagome please!" yelled Eri she was about to say something else but she stopped Kagome was lifting her head and she whispered "Oh InuYasha" then slumped into unconsciousness. Miroku looked around a stern look etched across his face. "Where is InuYasha?" he muttered he got up and started to walk in the direction where there were branches broken and a little blood. Turning to Eri he said "Take care of Kagome. I'm going to look for InuYasha." nodding at him Eri then diverted he attention toward Kagome. Miroku quickened his pace he needed to find him and then get Kagome to Kaede, fast she had lost a lot of blood. He then saw something red and silver between some trees. As Miroku walked over to the figure leaning against a tree his eyes closed. "InuYasha get up Kagome's been hurt and we need to get help." he bent down an nudged him in the leg he didn't move. "InuYasha…." InuYasha then fell over reviling the arrow that had caused his death.

"I watched the child play in the flowers as I fingered my sword. The wind blew my silver hair across my face. Then all of the sudden I caught the smelt something, blood. I recognized the smell of it, it was the smell of blood from my brother and the priestess that accompanied him. "So there dead." I muttered well that's to bad, they amused me, slightly' I couldn't help but think, although I didn't say any thing. A little voice piped up in front of him breaking him out of his thought. "Lord Sesshoumaru whatever is the matter" asked Rin her big chocolate eyes glistening with question. I shook my head and spook in my even voice " It's nothing Rin I just need to take care of something." there was the sound of scampering around my feet, Jaken he then cried out in his high squeaky voice " I shall come and assist you me lord!" Looking down at the imp I growled "No Jaken you stay with Rin." Looking deeply depressed he bowed and muttered "Yes me Lord." then under his breath "Wretched girl." Rin laughed and grabbed the poor imp's hands and started to drag him of to cash fish in the nearby stream. Turning away I walked toward the smell of the blood.

Meanwhile-

"Kagome we need to treat that wound on you arm" Kaede tried to inform the girl. But Kagome did nothing except stare at the lifeless body in front of her. "Kagome pl…." whispered Eri but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, Miroku shook his head sadly and whispered to his heart broken friend "We'll hold a ceremony for him tomorrow." he then motioned the others to leave there friend to grieve alone for awhile. Closing the door behind them Kagome looked up and whispered to her love "I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have ever be in this mess, you would have never had to go and look for the shards" but then she thought 'Yet I hadn't come he still be in InuYasha forest pinned to the tree, he wouldn't have been alive." A single tear trailed down her face then another and another until she was weeping on InuYasha's cold chest. Then she stopped she heard footsteps stopping at the door of the hut, who was it? Not looking at the figure she held her breath. Then the figure spoke "So you are the one that killed my brother and her mate?" Kagome froze she realized that it was Sesshoumaru, why was he here? She still didn't turn around, for she feared for her life, what was he going to do to the person who he thought had killed his brother. Turning to face the full fledged demon she frowned and whispered "I'm Kagome the priestesses. I have not killed your brother, Kikyo did when InuYasha went to me instead of going to hell with her." The demon looked at Kagome visibly wondering what had happened to her. He frowned looking at his two swords and walked closer to her and barked "Move." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with fear, what did he plan to do? She stared at him, freezing when she saw that his hand was on the sword attached to his belt. "Move." he growled again this time more harshly. Kagome shook her head she wouldn't let him get to InuYasha dead, or not. This time his eyes red he picked her up by the hair and tossed her aside. "NO!!" Kagome cried as Sesshoumaru took out his sword and swung it across his half brother, but he didn't strike him. What did he do? Turning to face the scared girl he muttered "I paid my debt to you Kagome, for helping one of my accompanies." Without another word he stepped out and walked out into the day light. Kagome crawled over to InuYasha and whispered "I love you InuYasha" then started to leave when she heard "I…..love..you…to…Ka..gome." She stopped and kept walking slowly sad that she knew it wasn't real, just her imagination making her start to go crazy. Maybe that was a good thing that she was staring to lose her mind, that way InuYasha would be with her forever. She stopped at the door and started crying she wished it wasn't a dream or her imagination turning around she looked back at the dead body of her soul mate one last time. But instead of him lying on the floor he was staring at her with a look of joy on his face, but he wasn't real Kagome told herself again and again as he walked closer to her. He just not real, I won't believe it I don't want to get my hopes shattered again when I come back to reality. The golden eyes bore with question a hole into to bangs of his love. She looked up into his eyes and whispered "He's not real. I know what happened when Sesshoumaru came and he took out his sword he killed me and I'm dead right now. Walking up to InuYasha she stroked his cheek and whispered "So we both went to heaven. Together forever." she smiled and hugged the mildly confused half- demon. Then Miroku, and the others following walked in. Were they dead to did he kill all of the people in the village, was she dreaming? Miroku looked at Kagome with sadness in his eye then was about to say something when he caught sight of InuYasha. Staring at him, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. InuYasha muttered annoyingly "I'm alive O.K stop doing this." Kagome turned to him looking him I the eyes she smiled now knowing that she wasn't crazy, InuYasha was here with them. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. And InuYasha kissed her back. 

Looking around her Kagome smiled her friends from booth era's, they were all happy. She looked up at the man she loved. There would be a happily ever after, after all. There was still Naraku to worry about but that was another thing to worry about another day right now they live happy happily ever after. Smirking she watched InuYasha chase after Shippo, she then thought well at least for now. And walked over to sit him and end the argument her ears blowing in the wind.

**Ok so what did you think of the ending would you like me to start a sequel? I think the ending was a bit cheesy, so sorry if I disappointed you it was the best I could think of. Review me your answers if you want to. **

**Here part of the story that would be the sequel if you wanted one:**

_The tentacle shot at InuYasha, he swung at it trying to divert Naraku's attention, but it didn't work as soon as he cut it came back and shot at Kagome who was facing away unknowing that she was about to be attacked. "KAGOME LOOK OUT!" turning around she saw InuYasha running toward her. Then the piece of the tentacle hit her and she began to go backwards over the cliff one last word escaped her lips " InuYasha" and then fell to her death. _


End file.
